evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Lincoln
Abraham Lincoln was the 16th president of the United States. He serves as a recurring character in Evil Con Carne, where, he's still alive and works as the current acting president, for unexplained reasons. He has a burning hatred and long lasting rivalry with Hector Con Carne, due to his consistent attacks on America and tendency to break the laws. He is a member of the League of Nations and has connections with SPORK, and contacts them, whenever Hector's plans actually have a chance at succeeding. He first appeared in "The Smell of Vengeance". Biography In "The Smell of Vengeance", Abraham Lincoln accompanied the League of Nations in deciding how to cope with Hector's Stink Ray attack. After some banter, Lincoln used with connections with SPORK to contact Cod Commando to stop him. In "The Pie Who Loved Me", Abraham Lincoln had a solo during the song "Pie in the Sky", being one of the few people, not affected by the pies. In "League of Destruction", he heard about Hector's League of Destruction. Since this was one of Hector's few plans that actually had chances of succeeding, he called on Cod Commando to stop them. Unbeknownst to him, The League of Destruction destroyed themselves before SPORK could even get to them, so he assumed Cod defeated them and gave him a congratulatory phone call, just before receiving a call from Telephone Guy. In "Go SPORK", Hector activated yet another potentially successful plan, where he brainwashed everyone with a Telemarketing Machine. Lincoln contacted SPORK to go and take care of things. In "Teenage Idol", Abraham Lincoln's face was shown on a lucky penny, that General Skarr tried to get a hold of. Here, Abraham Lincoln's face was not depicted in the consistent cartoony way his recurring character is, but instead was shown as realistically as it is on the real American penny. In "The Mother of all Evils", Hector's Mother mistook the Trojan Bear for a bathroom and ended up driving it all the way to The White House, where concern instantly struck up clamor, among Abraham Lincoln and his secret service members. Surprisingly, Lincoln didn't seem to notice the Trojan Bear being a spit and image representation of Boskov and didn't assume the worst of it. When Hector and the gang arrived at The White House is disguise, Hector had to stick to his story about being a dental hygienist, when Lincoln told him to take care of his cavity. In a panic, Hector tied one end of a string around his tooth and the other end around his aircraft. Just when Lincoln discovered that his so-called "dentist" was really Hector in disguise, he took off in the aircraft, pulling Lincoln with him, sending him flying through the air. Appearance Abraham Lincoln is a tall man who resembles his real world depiction, such as having similar attire and the real Abe's signature beard and top hat as well as having a mole on the side of his face. In season 1 the stripe on his hat was red and his hair was black. In season 2 his hair was brown and the stripe on his hat was blue. His chin was also more chiseled and protruded more outward. Personality He acts like an archetype of Abraham Lincoln. Every now and then, he randomly starts stating The Gettysburg Address. For example, in "The Mother of all Evils", he complains about his sore tooth bothering him for "Fourscore weeks". Abilities Being the president of the USA, Abraham has the highest level of influence in the country as well as direct authority over S.P.O.R.K., the country's number 1 defense organization and can command its troops at will. Episode Appearances *''The Smell of Vengeance'' *''The Pie Who Loved Me'' *''League of Destruction'' *''Go SPORK'' *''Teenage Idol'' (Pictured) *''The Mother of all Evils'' Trivia *Abraham Lincoln is still alive and acting as the current president in current timeline of the Evil Con Carne series, which, as revealed in "The Time Hole Incident", takes place in the year 2002, completely derailing this show from of real life, where Lincoln was president from 1861 to his year of death in 1865. **In "Right to Bear Arms", the existence and presidency of Richard Nixon was acknowledged, implying that in this universe, Richard Nixon was in office before Abraham Lincoln. *Abraham Lincoln gets multiple prank phone calls from the Telephone Guy, making weird comments to him. This was seen in the episodes "League of Destruction" and "Mother of All Evils". *In the episode "Teenage Idol", General Skarr focused on obtaining a lucky penny. On the penny was a portrayal of Abraham Lincoln, modeled directly after the real one's picture on U.S. currency. *The likeness of Abraham Lincoln made a few minor appearances in select episodes of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, although he's not portrayed as a regular character, the way he is here. He is voiced by Peter Renaday on both shows. Gallery See Abraham Lincoln/gallery See More For more information about his appearances on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, visit his page on the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki. *http://grimadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Abraham_Lincoln Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Political Figures Category:Male Category:Good Category:Humans